The present invention relates to means for monitoring the rehydration kinetics of dehydrated products, particularly water-insoluble dehydrated products.
Hitherto, the following procedure has been adopted to determine the rehydration of dehydrated products, for example pastas. The pastas are soaked in water under normal reconstitution conditions, i.e., at a water temperature of the order of 80.degree. C., and are then weighed at regular time intervals after draining. This procedure is not at all practical because it necessitates the almost permanent presence of an operator and gives unreliable and non-reproducible results because the draining step can lead to the unwanted presence of water and depends upon the method of operation of each user.